Red And Green BNHA Fanfiction
by Pink Goat
Summary: Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure. Green symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. Green has strong emotional correspondence wit


Midoriya always loved books. He was, indeed, a bookworm. If he ever saw a book that caught his eye, that book will be the peak of his interests. Same for the libraries.

He was known in all libraries around the neighborhood. He was a regular in every one of them. He would visit the Hanakawa Library, his favourite, and review a few books to his blog; "Broccoli Booker".

It's a bizarre name, but he couldn't come up with any other name other than 'All Book Reviewer' and 'Book Reviewer'. So he let that be, being a little fancy won't hurt, right?

As of now, he is once again in his favourite library, binge reading few books of different genres, and mumbling along in deep thought. He stopped binge reading the book and shut it, putting it on his cart to buy for later.

He started walking along the bookshelves to find a few more interesting books before he left for the day. He changed aisles, shifting from supernatural genres to angst and action genre.

He stopped at the action genre aisle. He was immediately aware that there was a company. He glanced at the stranger, and it seemed he had a very fine built. He focused on the bookshelves instead.

He stopped in front of a book with a flashy side cover. Blue and yellow decorated the cover in a v-line as red and white borderlined the design.

He picked the book, turning it over to read the fancy name; 'One For All' by Yagi Toshinori. It didn't catch his eye but the name was really cool. He flipped over the book and saw a picture of a skinny man with long dirty blonde hair draping down to his shoulders, his eyes were sunken as two glowing irises were peeking through the sockets.

He read the summary, unconsciously mumbling it.

The world was in havoc. Villians and criminals littered the streets of Japan with anxiety and depression. Locked in this state of almost a decade, someone finally appeared.

One For All is a power hereditary for generations, same for All For One. But when the two clash, who will live? Who will die? Who will tell their story? But of course, for success there is always a sacrifice.

BEST SELLER IN JAPAN. WON THE BEST BOOK OF THE YEAR AWARD--

YOU DON'T HAVE THE BUDGET BUT ONLY 1500 ¥

This was a best seller book? How did he not know this?

He opened the book and flipped the pages till he was in them middle, reading a page or two before throwing it in the cart, rivaling the last line of the summary.

He moved on to the angst aisle, strolling by until another book caught his attention.

Midoriya picked the book which glittered ocean blue cover from the bookshelf. He ran his fingers on the smooth cover, reading the fancy title in monochrome lining.

With One's Last Breath.

He breathed the title. The title sounded so breathtaking to his ears. He flipped open the cover and skimmed through the preface.

Flipping one page after another, he sunk deeper into the story, unaware of his surroundings.

Until he felt something tingling his neck.

He turned his gaze from the book to over his shoulder and saw a boy- probably of his age- hunched over his shoulder and reading the book he was reading.

Midoriya's defensive reflex kicked in and he immediately jabbed the guy in the stomach, jumping a step back from said person. The guy held his stomach in pain and groaned. Midoriya just stood there in shock, hugging the book close to his chest.

Did he just jab him?

Midoriya strode forward and held the guys arm in concern.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Are you hurt? I am-" Midoriya blabbered but was cut off by a husky voice from the other.

"You have quite the strength despite how you look," The boy said, straightening his back and stared straight into the green orbs of the other, smirking in amusement.

Midoriya immediately recognised him from the action genre aisle.

The boy indeed had a strong build. The black t-shirt he wore underneath hugged his toned muscles really well. He wore baggy denim jeans with a checkered white and blue over shirt, ending with oversized teal snickers.

His skin was fair and pale, and he had spiky ash blonde hair which reminded him of a porcupine. He had mesmerizing ruby eyes, which bore into his own eyes at the moment.

You can say that he was the living definition of 'handsome hothead'.

Midoriya snapped out of his daze in 'observing' the male before him when he heard the said boy chuckling.

"You're mumbling, cutie," The boy flirted, then sent a wink in his direction.

It took a while for Midoriya to process what the boy did, and when he finally did, his face turned cherry red. Poor Midoriya wasn't used to this... this flirting.

His reaction had earned him another chuckle from the male in front of him. Midoriya let out an inaudible whimper, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Chill, I am just kidding," He reassured the blushing boy, though it went in vain.

"By the way, my name's Katsuki Bakugo. What's yours?" Bakugo asked, taking out his hands from his pants' pocket and putting it forward for a handshake.

It took a while for Midoriya to respond, for he was still baffled by the way Bakugo acted.

"M-My name's Midoriya I-Izuku," Midoriya answered, complying with the handshake.

Midoriya held the male's hands, and even though his muscles should be hard, his hands are soft and warm. Midoriya dropped his gaze down to Bakugo's hand, seemingly interested on why it felt like that when it shouldn't.

He felt something when he held is hand, something... that he shouldn't feel, but can't put his finger on it.

"Well then, Midoriya-kun," Bakugo's husky voice snapped him out of his daze as he pulled back his hand.

"See you soon," Bakugo said, turning around and walking with his back towards him, waving a hand.

Midoriya was left stunned. Surely, he was an introvert, but talking to this guy seemed... so tough. Was it his personality? Or the way he looked like? Midoriya just can't get to the conclusion.

Midoriya took a deep breath as he headed for the counter and dropped the books down on the table from the cart to pay.

"Well, well, Izuku-kun! Three books today! That'll be uh... 2,000 yen," The cashier said, staring at Izuku with wide eyes, an old habit.

Izuku took out a 5,000 ¥ and slammed it on the counter. The cashier quickly took the money and fumbled with it, and soon Izuku got his change and his books packed.

Izuku left the library, walking towards his home with his books in hand.

He kept thinking about that stranger he met today, and it was absurd that he called him cutie. What was his name? Bakugo-san? Yeah.

He is not cute at all.

Midoriya pushed his round glasses up his nose, the thought of Bakugo not leaving his mind.

When was the last time he adjusted his glasses?


End file.
